Perseus The Omega Knight
by Omega-24
Summary: Percy was betrayed by the gods and camp now he is in Tartarus with all the Titans. How will he survive to reclaim what was lost to him. (Chaos is involved too and the Primordials)
1. Chapter 1

Well here is my first story, hope you enjoy.  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO OR ANY OTHER PERCY JACKSON RELATED THINGS.

I am going to get my revenge on the gods and demigods for what they did to me I was there savior and they treated like dirt and tried to kill me, you see it all started the day before my 19th birthday.

Flashback:  
I had just got back to camp after a quest to help my dad defend his kingdom while he was away. When I got back to camp everyone was avoiding me, but I thought it was just the new campers because they heard of my deeds in the 2nd giant war; you see in the war I defeated half of Gaea's monster army and helped the gods battle 5 giants while the rest of the 7 help their parents defeat there respective enemies. During the final battle at I single-handily bested Gaea in a duel to lure her back to sleep. I was named the Savior of Olympus for saving there butts twice. After the war the camps merged at the location of Camp Half-Blood so all the Greeks and Romans were in one big camp. So anyway when I got to camp I asked where Annabeth was and one new camper named jake son of ares said she's at the beach and good luck.

As I was making my way to the beach I heard people laughing and joking around, immediately recognized the voices they were my lovely girlfriend who I was about to propose to and Travis Stoll 1 of the camp counselor's of the Hermes cabin, when I saw what the 2 we're having a picnic and telling each other they couldn't live without each other I felt a sharp pain in my chest, but then they saw me and all he'll broke loose. Annabeth was the first one to say anything which was the universal " Its not what it looks like" while Travis was cowering back in fear at my glare. But surprisingly all I did was released a 20 foot wave on them and said the seas will no longer offer them passage or safety. Following me finding out Annabeth cheated on me she began to spread lies that I dumped her and dropped a wave o her and Travis now everybody at camp ignores me and I mean (Thaila, Nico, and All the other people I care about) the only person that talks to me and believes that didn't drop that wave on them for no reason and cheated on Annabeth was Chiron but now even he ignores me. But on the day before my 19th birthday all people who helped in the giant war (all camp counselor's were made immortal so that they can guide future heroes, everyone except me. When I ask Chiron why was I excluded he said all will be explained on your 19th birthday, which leads me to where I am now on my way to Olympus on my birthday.  
Flashback Ends:

As I rode in my in the camp van to Olympus I notice I didn't feel like riding in a car so I just vapor traveled to the Olympus throne room.(vapor travel is like shadow travel but with water vapor in the air) When I arrived in the throne room all the gods look at me with anger and hate then I felt my sword arm get severed from my body by Ares who muttered something like payback but I couldn't understand him as I grimaced from the pain. I looked at Zeus and my dad for explanation which I found from Zeus who said "Demigod son of Poseidon former hero of Olympus you are accused for being a spy for Gaea as punishment your sword arm have been severed from your body and you shall be thrown into Tartarus with a vote of the council. When I saw who voted for my banishment I was infuriated by the hands I saw all 14 Olympians voted for me(hades and Hestia got there throne back after the giant war), but what shocked me the most was my father he said I was no son of his and he will replace me with his new son who was the same age that I was so he must have kept him from the wars and raised him like a real father and my new brother name was Jake. After my father said this I tried to vapor travel away but I was to late, because just then a hole in the floor appeared right under me and I was free falling into Tartarus.


	2. Author Note

Hey guys sorry for not updating, but I have been busy with test I will try to update by the end of next week.


End file.
